


The Opposite of Dynamic: In which Spock sacrifices his sweet style for punctuality and for science

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, For Science!, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words exactly, excluding title) for the prompt "Out of Control" -- works for either TOS or AOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Dynamic: In which Spock sacrifices his sweet style for punctuality and for science

When Spock exited the turbolift, an audible gasp from the communications officer on duty caused Jim Kirk to look up at his First. He did not – quite – giggle.

"An experiment in the physics lab caused a significant discharge of static electricity. My exposure to this discharge has unfortunately resulted in my coiffure being somewhat out of control. The effect is temporary and should resolve itself within a few hours."

Jim was smiling, wide-eyed, at his friend.

Every single strand of the Vulcan's usually impeccable hair was standing on end.

"Well, Mister Spock, I guess even Vulcans have bad hair days."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaim-y thing: I have (not) been, (nor) ever shall be, owner of anything Star Trekkish other than DVDs, books and hope for the future. But then, you knew that.


End file.
